


星期日旅行小记

by Maozaizaizaizi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozaizaizaizi/pseuds/Maozaizaizaizi
Summary: *流水账
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 3





	星期日旅行小记

**Author's Note:**

> *流水账

R城赤日炎炎。奇犽走在回旅馆的道路上，穿越过一座葱绿色的花园。他步伐飞快，背包和后背连接处出了汗。有两个小女孩在身后奔跑着跟着他，并用本地语言互相讲着逗笑的话。奇犽转身，三人的眼神相碰，喘着气沉默了一秒钟。女孩齐声发问，少年看着和亚路嘉差不多大的对方蹲下了身，耸了耸肩表示自己没有听懂。女孩们再次重复刚刚的话语，她们眼睛里闪着光，像夜晚最靠近月亮的云朵。但这一次奇犽也什么都没有听懂。他先是想起了城市地铁里张贴的语言培训班的广告，随后又想到了手机里的翻译软件。但没等他伸手掏到手机，对方对视一眼又匆匆地笑着跑远了。

之后奇犽回到旅店，匆匆洗完澡躺在床上吹冷气，发现想去的pizza店因周末休息而关门后，用手机浏览了一些有用没有用的信息，又和亚路嘉以及小杰进行了视频通话。

他和亚路嘉聊了今天下午看过的博物馆，埋怨所有注脚都是当地语言，弯腰用翻译软件很辛苦。亚路嘉先是问博物馆的主题是什么，又问了为什么不选择更热门的景点。奇犽支支吾吾有点讲不清主题的含意，他说大概讲的混乱的时间吧，于是亚路嘉笑着说你看你有了通用语也讲不清吧。奇犽开始争辩，多多少少有点为了护住自己身为哥哥的名号而故意转移话题般地回答：“不去热门景点是为了想和亚路嘉一起去。”

之后和小杰的谈话则说到了公园里小女孩。小杰似乎还行走在丛林中，信号断断续续，夹杂着的呼吸声。奇犽提高音量叫着说“你不要离话筒太近啦，呼啦呼啦，呲呲呲的。”于是在一阵摸索声后，小杰用听起来更加遥远的声音问了一句现在可以了吗。奇犽用力回了一声“嗯！”，又开始讲起之后的两人旅行计划。

他们讲C国的传统小吃，讲经典景点几时关门，又讲到传说中住在C国的巨兽。话题到达最后小杰的声音更远了，他一个劲地描绘着巨兽的形象，像住在上空遥远的云端。奇犽把手伸进了裤子中，C国那只传说中的怪物长着光滑的鳞片和有力的鳍，身长数米还可以腾空而起，他想说不定在自己和小杰会找到它再和它好好打一架。这时候小杰突然停止了讲话，他顿了顿问“奇犽你还在吗”。奇犽感受到了从手心传来的热量，翻身面向墙之后说了一句“我在，你继续讲”。于是C国的怪物又一次向空中飞去，在阳光下张牙舞爪。但奇犽想象中的画面更多对齐着小杰的后背，描述着小杰漂亮的肩部肌肉，袖口上下的皮肤在阳光下晒出渐变的痕迹。然后他想了想在搏斗过程中小杰又是如何开始流汗，在后背汇成亮晶晶的水滴。奇犽开始忍不住地喘气，他想：“现在轮到我‘呼啦呼啦，呲呲呲的’了。”

小杰口中的怪物最终消失在遍山的竹林里，这个过程大约过了有十分钟左右。奇犽看着右手指间粘腻的液体，罪恶感像此刻令人不舒服的短裤，它带着强烈的存在感紧紧地包裹着身躯。双方在此时突然停顿，一阵沉默之后小杰又问了一次“奇犽你还在吗”，奇犽想了想自己之前看到的资料，索性把所有裤子都褪掉仍下了床，再开始补充起怪物的弱点。这时候该他和巨兽搏斗了。

后来几天奇犽继续闲逛在R城，没有与亚路嘉和小杰再次通话，只做了一次三个人一起吃披萨的梦。在出发C国前，奇犽才发现了异样。他平时不是什么爱照镜子的人，所以这费了他好大的劲。他仔细端详起自己的手脚，耳边的头发，捏了捏不太熟悉鼻尖。这三分钟的自我省事为他最近的疑惑找到了答案：他的确变小了，整个人像缩小一圈似的让衣服和鞋尺码统统变得不再合适。答案在下飞机后与小杰重聚时再次被验证，他们俩将手心交叠在一起，C国的10月突然降温，让人手指发僵。机场背景音有些嘈杂，小杰倒吸了一口气，他从双手的指缝中望向对方，感叹：“奇犽你变小了！” 

之后他们回到旅店开始讨论起这件事的起因。小杰买了几大包番茄味的薯片，奇犽没有什么胃口，只喝了半听可乐。黑发少年第一个发话，讨论从两年前的旅行开始。

那时小杰才通过了几项补考，奇犽和亚路嘉的旅行进行到尾巴，妹妹提议想自己一人去冰封的I岛看看。因此奇犽和小杰相约去了S国的首都，为了弥补旅行的空隙。但那不是游玩的好季节。冬日里太阳像红色的圆片挂在稀薄的云层间，公车玻璃上全是污泥点，所有风都往衣袖和裤腿里钻，毫不留情，草因此纷纷伏倒贴在成片的荒原之上。他们穿行在上上下下的小巷里，奇犽说这座建立在山地上的城市有些让他觉得像自己的老家。夜晚过早开始，星星与月亮照亮街道。城市里有一场球赛，散场后人群涌入餐馆，在街道上并肩行走好像水流。他们围着绿色或者蓝色的围巾，用口音浓重的通用语试图和小杰、奇犽谈话。小杰大口嚼着肉，他讲起在家遇见的马戏团。后来夜更深的时候，他们来到一家小叫做“熊猫的女儿们”酒馆，酒保在打望了两者几眼后决定递上一杯“竹子”和“漫漫长路”。奇犽因为酒中混合的辣味（真的辣椒酱）一个劲地吃着免费赠送的爆米花。从酒店出来已经快过夜半，酒精让冬天的风变得柔软，把脸颊上的绯红吹散。这时候S国独有的景色出现了。那是一群又一群梦游的克隆羊群，他们有着一模一样的长相，蓬松的羊毛与黑色的四只小脚，每一只身上都被标记着红色的编号。他们在此刻逃出开着白灯的实验室，占领空荡荡的街道，在外卖窗口点上一盘新鲜的绿色野草，咩咩咩地议论起今天的球赛来。小杰和奇犽互相拉着手，在齐腰高的羊与羊之间歪歪扭扭地走，一边笑着一边说着“抱歉，抱歉，请让一让”。

但不是这里。奇犽摇摇头，你怎么觉得这是在S国发生的事呢？小杰吮吸着手指上的薯片残渣，发音含糊地回答说：“但我觉得奇犽是那时候变得不一样的。”

奇犽心头因为这句话颤抖了一下。他靠上枕头，向后躺在了床上。从这个角度看小杰会让人觉得有点陌生，但奇犽也弄不明白这种陌生感究竟来自于视角的变换还是对方随着发育长变了模样，以往记忆中存储的小杰图像都被分别与重逢间的时空打磨，只剩下让人没什么把握的模糊轮廓。

“我怎么变得不一样了？”他问。

小杰又抓了一把薯片（它们都碎成渣了），回答道：“就是……”

“就是怎样？”

但小杰也说不上来，薯片在口中发出咔咔的细小声响，回答就这么被淹没了。

于是这次该奇犽开始回顾了，他讲那次和小杰去S国前，与亚路嘉分别之后，自己在L城度过的短暂三天。“我去参观了所谓的魔法学校，”他说，“坐了很久的地铁，随后还要转乘公交，我当时想还不如我自己跑着去呢。不过学校蛮好玩的。主讲老师是个江湖骗子，他用念能力控制着刀和叉，给大家表演如何在空中如何削苹果。然后我就……”

这时候小杰打断了他，黑发少年说：“不对不对，一定不是这时候的。”

“为什么呀？”可乐喝了一半。

“因为我觉得我有感觉奇犽是和我在一起的时候改变的。”小杰停止了吃薯片，“我想起来了，就是……每次分别再见面的时候，我都觉得奇犽没有什么改变，但每次待着待着，就会发现奇犽变高了，脸上也变得不太一样……”

这次轮到奇犽打断小杰，他伸手象征性地弹了弹黑发少年的额头，又喝了一口可乐（但不知道为什么，可乐这时候已经完全跑气了，味道就像搁置久了的糖水）：“可这明明只是我长大了，但为什么小杰看一模一样的动物都可以看出差别，看我却看得这么不仔细。”

对方先是用含糊地拟声词支吾了几句，随后才说：“可能是长大太可怕了吧。”

奇犽没有想到小杰会给出这样的回答。他望着小杰比自己修长一些的身躯（特别是相对于正在缩小的他），以及的确有点陌生地下颚曲线，甚至发现了小杰出现了青色胡渣的痕迹。前几天想象中小杰流汗的后背又一次来到脑海。这些不敢对好友言说的念头在头脑中发出一阵声响，像是塑料被人用力揉捏。这大概是奇犽眼中“长大”的可怕之处。奇犽因此有些脸红，他侧过身子不去看小杰，说“可我最近一天天在变小，我才没有长大。”

之后少年们躺在床上先后进入梦乡，小杰耍赖没有漱口。奇犽梦到了变成大人模样的对方（与蚂蚁一战时见过的差不多），两人坐在夜晚的饮料店，低头透过地板上的玻璃看店员在地窖里寻找苹果汁。清晨他们两同时醒来，小杰望着天花板，咕哝了一句“糟糕了”。

这大概也是小杰觉得长大很可怕的一部分，一些以前从不在意的欲望像小虫子般的从骨头连接处爬出来。奇犽起身坐在了床上，说了一句“我不介意”，但又不知道接下来要如何是好。温度从脸颊蔓延到耳根，小杰也坐了起来，他们望着遮住双腿的床单发呆。今天C国出了太阳，天气回转变热。奇犽有点没法好好思考，脑内那一阵阵细碎地噪音又出现了，但这一次更像踩在雪地上的嘎吱声。话语先于思绪响了起来：“我帮你弄。”但小杰没有直视他，黑发少年匆匆说了一句“过一会就好了”，便翻身下床跑进了厕所。这对奇犽来说是没有做好准备就出现的打击。他的身体像是被重石击中，心咕噜咕噜地滚落到了阴暗的床底。于是他盯着厕所关紧的门，用力踢了一下空可乐罐，找着理由为自己不正当的失落开脱。

之后的旅行没有什么特别之处，小杰很快将这件事情抛在脑后。他们分享酸甜的糖果，走在人群嘈杂的狭窄街道，两边的商户门口有表演变脸的推销员，他们声势浩大，穿着红色带金的戏服，左右甩动着自己的头发。天色暗得过早，他们将最后一项游玩项目定为了漫无目的地坐公车。公车路线围绕着电视塔绕，它高耸地伫立在楼层之间，装饰在缓慢变换色彩的灯光中。奇犽说电视塔让他想到了独自在L城看到的展览，大小各异的收音机堆积在一起，各自地言语汇合在空间中，热切地向宇宙表达自己的愿望。之后两人才再一次谈到变小的事情。小杰捡起昨天中断的话语，问：“对啦，你为什么觉得是在L城开始的改变呢？”

奇犽靠向椅背，他想到一切不好的开端，它第一次在L城出现：那原本属于很正常的少年迹象，但当夜晚的梦落在心里，频频演绎出好友身形的时候，忧郁像藏在鞋里的砂砾，在独自行走时挠痒痒似的和奇犽对话。奇犽缄口沉默。爱或者是友谊缠绕住了他，他不太明白这两者的区别。

车内的暖气很足，小杰没有等待到答案，于是开始讲起自己的推理。

“说不定是在Z城，”小杰说，“你记得吗？我们坐了很久很久的夜大巴，在星星没有落山的时候到达的Z城。你抱怨车上有醉酒人的气息，但我们到达之后便开始徒步走向有城堡的山峦去。我们想去看一看传说中住在城堡附近的昆虫家族。天色在过河的时候渐渐明亮，很多鸟飞过深蓝的天空，穿梭在橙色的路灯下。他们和我们说着话(Z城语）。城堡门前早就排起了长队，大家都为了看一块紫色调的彩色玻璃。昆虫家族的房屋在城堡后面的小径中，三天搬一次家的他们并不友好，不过他们还给了你一块姜饼，一个哭丧着脸的小人，你觉得是那一块姜饼的原因吗？”

奇犽摇了摇头。他觉得事情发生在Z城之后，因为那时他们还可以坦率地牵着手。他们后来去见了那块彩色玻璃，玻璃画里有正在亲吻的情侣，光透过玻璃，将每位观赏者拥抱在自己淡色的阴影当中。就在这种时刻他们也手牵着手，并未对牵手这件事情感到任何奇怪。

“那是什么时候呢？”小杰皱了皱眉头，公交车窗外的风景远离了高耸的电视塔，外面有风，银杏叶子开始掉了，“或者是……稍晚一些的时候，我们到巨人国的B城的时候。所有建筑物都大得让人疲惫。我们在装满了其他国家皇宫的博物馆走了一天。你一直想去夜晚才开放的集市玩，说是那里修建在被废弃的教堂当中，经过严格的筛选才能进入，播放着可以让人咯咯大笑三天再不停流泪三天的音乐。但最后我们在夜里没有醒来，或许是因为白天太累了。但这段旅行里我找不出什么疑点……”

奇犽点了点头，倒不是同一小杰的观点。他是觉得在B城的时候，改变就开始发生了。他在那个夜晚的确醒了过来，但外面吹着寒风，城市的街道里只有一点爵士乐的声响与流浪猫的身影，没有让人想行走的念头。于是奇犽又回到了被窝，蜷曲着身体，伸手抱住小杰试图让对方的体温温暖自己。小杰的身影随着注视的时间越来越清晰，也变得更加陌生。原来小杰有着这样的鼻翼，原来小杰的碎发会在额头上呈现这样的形状，还有他随着呼吸上下起伏的胸腔，在夜色里缓慢生长的四肢——奇犽不知道这种陌生感是来自于之前的好久不见，还是因为小杰本身的成长。成长真是让人感到可怕。他带来了各个方面的恐慌。比如你能想象，那些还算坚硬的骨头是怎样拔高，撑起你的血肉蹿向天空的吗？那之后的每一次久别重逢，小杰的形象都发生着改变（比如昨天看到的陌生的下颚曲线）。B城那一晚获得的这些清晰的图片，已经在记忆里破碎得不可寻找。不过大概也不是这里，奇犽最终想到，有什么的确是被改变了，但在第二天的早上，他们还是手牵手去参加了位于地底的大型人类研究机器。

公交车在这时候到达了终点站。他们下了车，风吹得更用力了。两旁的银杏叶哗啦啦地拍向他们的脸庞。小杰因为自己久久给不出合适的答案而有点气恼，他拉上大衣的拉链，大声地问：“那奇犽觉得是哪里呢？”

奇犽在脑海中回想了以往的两人旅行，思绪从时间点上最遥远的A国开始，那里有充满芝士的超厚披萨（但不太好吃），以及一颗巨大的蚕豆，它在城市中间发了芽，灰白色八字胡的商人在蚕豆底下开了滑冰场；后来再想到了夏天的旅行，他们去到正是雨季的小岛K，在教堂旁边听经人唱歌，又到白色沙滩上看乌龟出生后迈步走向海水；思绪最后来到最近的一次旅行，他们为了观看四年一度的钓鱼大赛，来到了北边的M城，在下雨的傍晚遇见了小区被孩童抛弃的小熊玩偶们围坐着在草地上开会，在不下雨的傍晚追逐城市尽头的一片玫瑰色的火烧云。但这样的回忆没有丝毫帮助，奇犽想不明白他们在哪一次就开始决定不再牵手，又从什么时候想到“牵手”这一件事情会让人脸红。

奇犽最终回答道：“我倒不觉得，为什么我开始变小了很重要……不能够穿更大的衣服到是很让人可惜。不过，我可就不用长大了。”

最后一句带了点炫耀的语气，这让小杰倒吸凉气般地发出了夸张的惊呼。夜色更深了（但也不过9点整），街灯坏了几盏。他们一头扎进路旁的便利店，零食在白炽灯强烈的光线下发着光。奇犽拿起一包虾片，他突然想到出发前在I国墓园遇到的老人，虽然这和当下以及“变小”的问题都没有关系，他还是对着选购饮料的小杰讲了起来：

“我在I国的时候，一个没有事情做的下午，不小心闯进了一片墓园。墓碑高高低低，有大有小，不太规整地排列在一起。我追着一只猫的足迹，穿过高大的松树，被一位开着小轿车的老人叫住了。他的车红红的，小得似乎得弯腰才能猫进去。他用本地语言和我交流，还比划着手势。原来他是想让我和他一起测量一座墓碑的大小。那是一个普通的大理石十字架，我们沉默着拉着软尺，头顶上有蚕在叫。”

“那这是变小的原因吗？”小杰问，他选了蜜桃味的酸奶，走向收银台结账。

奇犽摇摇头，开门走进了冷风里。


End file.
